Różowy Wisp (IDW)
Różowy Wisp – Wisp pojawiający się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Historia Przeszłość Pewnego razu w przeszłości, Różowe Wispy i ich planeta znalazły się w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Doktora Eggmana. Zostały wtedy ocalone przez Sonica, który zrozumiał ich język dzięki pomocy Tailsa. Krótko po tym jak rozpoczęła się wojna między Resistance, a Imperium Eggmana, Wispy zostały poproszone przez przyjaciół Sonica o pomoc. Kosmici z wielką chęcią udzielili wsparcia, godząc się nawet na to by oczekiwać w kapsułach na podniesienie przez żołnierzy Resistance. Jeden Różowy Wisp należał również do Smithy'ego, jednego z Diamond Cutters. Po śmierci Smithy'ego ten Różowy Wisp został znaleziony przez Whisper i dołączył do niej, razem z innymi Wispami należącymi wcześniej do Diamond Cutters. Krótko przed końcem walk między Resistance, a Imperium Eggmana, wiele Różowych Wispów zostało przejętych przez Rougha i Tumble'a w Barricade Town. Fallout W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Sonic i Knuckles odkryli Różowe Wispy uwięzione w arsenale miasta, które przejęli Rough i Tumble. Różowe Wispy wyzwoliły się potem spod kontroli Rougha i Tumble'a, dzięki temu że przekonał je Sonic. Najemnicy zostali pokonani, a miasto wyzwolone. Różowe Wispy dołączyły do świętowania, a także obiecały trzymać się blisko mieszkańców miasta i pomagać im w obronie ich domów. The Fate of Dr. Eggman W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Różowy Wisp towarzyszył Whisper w trakcie ataku na bazę Eggmana. Zasilał jej Variable Wispon, zapewniając kolczastą kulę. Whisper wykorzystała jego moc najpierw do zablokowania, pod którymi przebiegał Sonic, później przy próbie zniszczenia metalowych drzwi, a na końcu w walce z E-107 Thetą. Różowy Wisp stanął również w obronie Whisper, gdy ta była otoczona przez Spinnery. The Battle for Angel Island W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Różowy Wisp pojawił się po zakończeniu bitwy o Anielską Wyspę, aby świętować zwycięstwo razem z Whisper. Bonds of Friendship W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Różowy Wisp należący do Whisper pomógł jej, Tangle i Jewel w sprzątaniu Mineral Museum po ataku Babylon Rogues. Tangle & Whisper W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #1 Różowy Wisp bawił się z pozostałymi Wispami Whisper w Mineral Museum. Później udało mu się, z pomocą pozostałych Wispów, przekonać Whisper aby przyjęła od Tangle pomoc w tropieniu Mimica. W W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Różowy Wisp i inne Wispy towarzyszące Whisper przekonały ją, aby ujawniła Tangle nagrania z ostatniej misji Diamond Cutters, ukazujące zdradę Mimica. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Różowy Wisp towarzyszył innym Wispom Whisper podczas zamknięcia Mimica w celi przygotowanej przez Tailsa. The Last Minute W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Różowy Wisp i pozostałe Wispy odciągnęły Whisper z powrotem na statek Restoration, po tym jak próbowała się ona rzucić na pomoc Tangle dotkniętej już Metal Virusem. Później próbowały ją pocieszyć, gdy rozpaczała po stracie przyjaciółki. Charakterystyka Osobowość Różowe Wispy mogą się nieco różnić od pozostałych Wispów. Przez swoje oczy sprawiają wrażenie złych, jednak w rzeczywistości są miłe i przyjazne dla innych. Przeważnie wolą trzymać się blisko ścian. Wygląd Różowy Wisp jest Wispem, o różowym kolorze skóry. Ogólnie jest podobny do Białego Wispa, jednak zamiast czułek posiada na głowie pięć krótkich, ale bardzo ostrych kolców. Ponadto, jego oczy są podobnie do oczu Cyjanowych Wispów - przeważnie zawsze zwężonych, przez co nawet jeśli są one szczęśliwe lub rozśmieszone mogą sprawiać wrażenie złych. W rzeczywistości jednak są one bardzo miłe z natury. Moce i umiejętności Różowy Wisp potrafi lewitować. Jego naturalną zdolnością jest wytwarzanie i gromadzenie energii, która może być potem wykorzystana w Wisponach. Jego moc opiera się na kolcach. Kategoria:Wispy (IDW)